Not So Easy
by Nasty Evil Dead Dog
Summary: In which Echizen Ryoma gets a job as a waiter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: (You choose)

**Summary**: (You choose)

**Plot**: Ryoma is stunned when his father (that stupid oyaji) informed that he had signed his son up to work in a shop (or a restaurant, whichever you like - choose what kind of shop you like too, if you're writing that) without even consulting him beforehand. Ryoma resigns himself to four weeks of employment, but finds himself in a bit of a pinch as he has no lovely social graces, is rude and abrupt to customers, and frequently forgets things, especially when he's thinking about tennis. His only selling point is his 'cuteness' - girls flock to the shop/restaurant just to catch a glimpse of him, and the shopkeeper soon comes up with an idea to use Ryoma in an advertisement to promote his shop.....Oh, and let's not forget all the Regulars visiting the shop once they found out about their Ochibi's summer job~ (may include characters from other schools).

**Rating**: Crack/humour, T? Oneshot, probably, but make it rather longish. Or split it into shorter chapters, and make it multichaptered?

_~nom'ed by Jazzy, but anyone else may have a go._

Wow, Jazzy, you're raring to go! XD

* * *

'Seishounen, what is this I see?' Echizen Nanjiroh, former tennis pro, bellowed, holding up a white sheet of paper.

Ryoma ignored him and kept his eyes glued to his PSP. He had no time to waste his time with that old man. He was winning this game, damn it! Just a little more-

And then his PSP was not in his hands anymore, where it usually was. He glared at his father. 'Give it back,' he stood up, to his full height... only to find that he couldn't reach it.

Nanjiroh just smiled smugly, placed the letter in his scowling son's bag, and gave him back his PSP. Well, at least he could resume to playing now.

The damn old man turned his PSP off.

He turned it on, grumbling. His homework could wait. He could pass and ace English, even if he was sleeping in class.

'Ryoma-kun!' Nanako called out, taking off her apron. 'Dinner's ready!'

Ryoma lifted his head and blinked. He looked up at his Yu-Gi-Oh! clock, and... Just how the hell could three hours go by so freaking fast?

Oh, well. It wasn't like skipping a meal could kill him. Besides, broccoli was never meant to be eaten, anyway. 'I'm not hungry,'

'We're serving your favorite, grilled fish and chawanmushi!' she added. 'And we also have burgers, your friend - Momoshiro, right? - dropped them off, saying he had a tummy ache and couldn't let those burgers go to waste. They had feelings, too, according to him.' She held back a giggle at the memory.

Damn.

She got him.

But he was getting a little bit hungry, as his last meal was fifteen minutes ago. And a growing boy needed food to grow into a strong and healthy tennis pro. 'I'm coming!' He could at least get the best food and leave the icky ones to his beloved father.

'You're so slow.' Nanjiroh laughed. What the hell was so funny? Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating, with that old man here.

Ryoma scowled. 'I'm going to my room.' He made loud, growling sounds while stomping to his room. Like a real smart ass. Uncharacteristically (for Nanako and Ringo), they all burst out laughing. Really, sometimes, Ryoma could be such a brat.

Less than a minute later, Ryoma came down. 'What are you all looking at?' He glared at all of them, and their laughter died down.

Nanako was the first to break the silence. 'Ah, Ryoma-kun, what do you want now?' being patient with him sure was hard. Trying not to laugh now was even harder. Especially with his hair in such a mess, and those black lines under his eyes - he was so messed up.

One moment, he was so respectable, and just now... it was like the cold, distant Ryoma other people knew was thrown away. Just like that.

They all stared at him, expecting an answer, a sensible one.

'What, I just forgot to get my food!' He got his Batman plate, his Spiderman bowl and Superman tumbler and placed in as much grilled fish on his plate, the most he could get out of chawanmushi in his bowl, and all the orange juice his tumbler could hold.

He gave them the nastiest look he could muster and ran up to his room quickly. Like a frightened dog with its tail in between its legs.

That was _so _Echizen Ryoma.

x

Ryoma yawned, his presence became apparent to the people in the dining room.

Nanako stared at him. 'You're early today, Ryoma-kun.' She remarked, putting a glass of milk and a Dorito sandwich on the table. It took her five minutes to make that sandwich. He better like it.

'Good morning,' he sat on a chair, and brushed his hair away with his hand. 'I can't sleep.' He said blankly.

'Would you like to watch a sexy movie with me with sexy women?' Nanjiroh offered jokingly.

Ryoma grunted, uninterested. He stood up, and Nanako frowned. 'You didn't even eat your food. Are you alright, Ryoma-kun?' She asked, concerned. 'You usually get three servings.'

'I don't have much of an appetite.' He mumbled. 'I think I'd go to school early today,' he said, as he stood the house. Though, he knew it was a lie. He would have a few stops before going to school. He just wasn't sure where.

Five minutes outside the house, he found that it was raining, very hardly.

He just _knew _this day would be creepy, but he could not go back to his house.

His father would just laugh at him for not bringing an umbrella and ask him if he would like to read one of his... ah, literature. And no kid - sane or not - would want to come home to that.

Grumbling, he continued walking. He reached school, went to the tennis courts... only to remember there was no practice today. Well, he shifted, what was he going to do now?

He decided to fix his bag. After all, a student with a messy bag, implied by Tezuka-buchou, would never amount to anything in life. Ryoma failed to see the connection with a messy bag and success.

He stumbled across a white sheet of paper. What. The. Hell.

He unfolded the letter. It read:

_YOU'RE REALLY AN IDIOT FOR LETTING YOUR MUCH MORE IDIOTIC FATHER MAKE YOU WORK AS A WAITER. LOL._

Um, what?

_OR MAYBE YOUR FATHER JUST MADE YOU WORK TO ANNOY YOU... WHATEVER WORKS._

Whatever the letter meant, Ryoma decided the second was more believable.

_And so we say, from the bottom of our hearts, we are glad to have you for serving us, Echizen Ryoma-san. (Well, not really, but we'll take all the help we can get, sicko.)_

This was getting annoying.

_SO ANYWAYS, LOSER, WORK STARTS ON WEEKENDS TEN AM TO FIVE PM. NO LUNCH BREAKS. TTYL, BIATCH._

_With love and smut,_

_YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE_

Ryoma scowled. Oh, he was so going to butcher his so-called father when he got home.

**FIN~**

To be continued. xD

I'd love concrit. xD


	2. Chapter 2

OH HI LOOK AN UPDATE. 8D

* * *

Ryoma's seatmate, a blonde boy who called himself Johnny, had a crush on him. Johnny met Ryoma when he was still a child in America and was captivated by the sight of a short chubby kid playing tennis. And because Johnny loved Ryoma so much, he followed Ryoma all the way to Japan. He knew Ryoma would never feel the same way because tennis was all that mattered... for now. He secretly believed that one day, Ryoma would realize that he was the one who was always there and not that stupid Sakuno girl.

"Ano... Ryoma-kun... could you..." Sakuno blushed and went on, "teach me how to do that... backfire? Please?"

Johnny scowled. It was backhand, not backfire. Idiot.

"Hn, backhand..." said Ryoma, while reading his sexy and steamy boys love manga.

"Oh, yeah, that... whatever." said Sakuno, and she batted her eyes in an attempt to look cute. Her actions went unnoticed by Ryoma who cared more about fictional gay men having orgies.

Johnny bit his lips to prevent himself from screaming at Sakuno to stop getting so cozy with Ryoma. He had to stop this, now.

Johnny cleared his throat, "Oi, Echizen."

Ryoma grunted.

Johnny went on, "What's that?" He pointed at the letter on Ryoma's desk. (If it was another love letter for Ryoma, he swore he was going to take his anger out on Sakuno. The unattractive boob-less skank.)

And he grunted again.

Johnny sighed inwardly and wondered why Ryoma bothered answering Sakuno properly and not him. "I'll read it, all right?"

And again.

Johnny's eyes widened as he read the letter. Ryoma... was working as a waiter? And he knew that handwriting! It was his uncle's handwriting! Ryoma was going to work in his uncle's restaurant!

Johnny also realized that this could be a good opportunity for him to be closer to Ryoma.

Johnny tried to keep the happiness and hope in his voice when he asked Ryoma if it really was true.

Ryoma grunted.

Please let it be!

X

"It would be nice. I mean, the more... the many-er, right?" said Johnny's uncle, Joe, said.

"It's merrier," said Johnny.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Joe. Honestly, he did want Johnny to be happy and if... working as a waiter made the kid happy, then so be it. But was Johnny really sure? Johnny never liked working. All Johnny did was read teen magazines meant to be for girls and be unproductive.

But that didn't mean his presence wouldn't attract pedophiles.

So Joe agreed to let Johnny work.

X

It was five in the morning and it was a Saturday.

People were usually asleep at around this time, but Johnny, however, was not. It was his first day of work.

Not really quite sure what to wear since he wasn't provided with a uniform, he decided on wearing a silver shirt (which was Ryoma's favorite color and went really well with Ryoma's eyes) that said 'WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH ME?' and capri shorts. He'd change into uniform later, anyway.

Johnny looked at his watch and wondered just when will the restaurant open already.

X

"I said I don't want to go ice skating, Fuji-senpai." said Ryoma.

_"Oh, but Ryoma-chan! You simply must! Or else you'll never see Karupin again..."  
_

Ryoma hung up and hugged Karupin tightly before entering the shower. He decided to wear short shorts that looked like something Hard Gay would wear and a random shirt. This, he supposed, would make him look sort of presentable.

-

"Hm... Ryoma said no..." said Fuji.

"He must be doing something important." said Kawamura.

"More important than us," said Momo.

"Like a date!" said Fuji.

"Our little brat is growing up." said Momo, somehow touched. "We should see this moment."

Kaidoh rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of privacy?"

"Not like you aren't curious,"

Oishi sighed. "Guys, stop."

Momo rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous 'cause everyone wants to date me and not you."

"I want to date Kaidoh." said Inui quietly.

"My foot itches." said Tezuka.

"Guys..." Oishi was really, really about to do some bad things right now, if this goes on.

"Let's stalk Echizen!"

"Yeah!"

X

The sun was shining brightly; the birds were chirping and it was a perfect day for tennis, thouht Ryoma. But no. He couldn't. Because his loser of a dad got him a job as a waiter.

"Shh, you're too loud Kaidoh! Too loud!" Momo glared at Kaidoh who was coughing

"Shut up! You're noisier!"

Ryoma thought he heard his senpai-tachi and looked suspiciously at the moving bushes following him.

Oh, yeah. This was going to be a fantastic, beautacious, perfectious and impactious day, all right.

* * *

OmfH, sorry it took me so long to update. D: I tell myself I'll write but I forget and end up watching The Simpsons reruns instead. :P I hope I'll update sooner next time. :)


End file.
